ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vigilante
Plot Cannonbolt smashes through a brick wall, shattering like glass. He comes out from ball form, with a scowl on his face. "Where are you!?" He rolls around the corner now, gaining speed, right into a black sports car. He rolls right over the top, and de-transforms, back into Stan. The car door swings open, and a man in a black suit and tie rolls out. "You!" The man throws a punch at Stan, who suddenly, isn't there. The man looks scared, as his hand suddenly freezes into a block of ice. The fist fell to the ground, shattering shards into his fist. "AUGH!" He yelled. "What do you want boy?!" The man yelled. A blue, winged moth-man appeared behind him. "I need you to stay away from me. You are going to expose me to the public!" Big Chill said in his raspy voice. The man's hand is forming a pool of blood around it, and he is wincing in pain. Big Chill slowly approaches, and wraps his claw foot around his neck. "Now tell me" Big Chill said "You will stay away from Cloudsville." The man grunted. Big Chill's foot tightend and the man started to cry. Big Chill let go, and transformed into Cannonbolt again. Canonbolt picked up the man by the colar, blood staining his white shirt underneath his coat. "Y-y-yeah no problem, just let me go!" The man yelled out. Cannonbolt rolled up into a ball with the man in the ball, and rolled away from Cloudsville, into the desert area around it. Cannonbolt quickly dropped the man, than turned around, back into town. IN F-23 SPACE STATION "X10, we have something." "Yes master? "The ADT." "Where?" "Earth." X10 emerged from the shadows, and glowed in a red light, transforming into Jetray, and flying down towards Earth. X10 started to focus on his goal. His goal for all he could remember. Everything he knew, everything he wanted was to get the ADT and prove his worth to his master. His eyes squinted. He sped up. BACK ON EARTH Cannonbolt rolled back into town. He de-transformed and ran back to his house. He checked his watch, it read 1:34 AM. ''Oh crap. ''Stan thought to himself, as he sped up. He ran up to the side of the house, near his window. He couldn't open the window up, it was locked from the inside. He growled at his stupidness. ''I never let the window locked! ''He thought. He transformed into Big Chill and floated back into his room. Inside, he locked his door silently, and de-transformed. He layed down on his bed, and turned on his gPhone, and his eyes widened in fear. Stan shot out of bed. ''My secret. Gone. ''He thought. He paniced, and knew that the police would be after him now, after his minor crimes that he commited for good. He sat down on his bed, and thought for a while. ''I'm gonna run away. That's the only option. ''He thought. He stood up and unlocked his window, and jumped out. He ran, and ran, and ran until he got to the grocery store Meis, which was open 24 hours as you could tell from the large neon sign. He ran inside, and bought a grey green jacket, green eye contacts, and orange hair dye. He ran into the bathroom, and applied the hair dye, abandoned his pullover sweatshirt, and put on his new jacket. He walked out, and was surrounded by paperazzi, snapping pictures with cameras and phones. He screamed, and pushed his way out of the crowd. He ran outside, and into an alley. X10 was in stealth mode in his human form. He was on top of the building Stan was running beside. "Master?" "Yes X10?" "Target Aquired." THE END Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (x2) *Big Chill (x2) *Jetray Heroes *Stan Villains *X10 Trivia *Stan first used Cannonbolt and Big Chill *X10 first used Jetray Category:Episodes